criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary and Ervin Robles
|appearance = Children of the Dark }} Gary and Ervin Robles are a pair of serial killers and family annihilators that appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. History See Gary and Ervin Robles's pages. Modus Operandi Gary and Ervin would use devices to block out their victims' cell phones, sabotage the lights and cut off their phones and alarms. After that, Gary would knock on the house's front door, carrying a dead animal euthanized by Ervin and claiming to have found it outside. When he is gained entry to the house, Gary would let Ervin in before they let the children watch Gary tie up and brutally attack the parents with an﻿ incidental object. When the parents were killed, Ervin, in a warped sense of mercy, would take the children to a different room and euthanize them with pentobarbatol he obtained from his workplace at the pound. They would also kill any potentially dangerous family pets whenever possible. They would then take some small valuable items from the house, such as cash and jewelry. Profile The unsubs are two men in their mid-to-late twenties, most likely white, intelligent, and organized. At least one of them has served time in jail for home invasions, but they do not look like convicts and will be clean-shaven and well-dressed in order to not arouse suspicion and appear to be neighborly. They most likely enter the house using some kind of ruse (door-to-door sales, person in distress, or car trouble) and share a compulsion to kill, but their signatures have very different personalities. One brutalizes the parents, the other prefers poison injections, a type of offender known as an Angel of Death. The dominant partner in the relationship is sadistic, remorseless, and extremely volatile, while the submissive partner would have a more withdrawn, sensitive personality and also a warped sense of mercy. Later in the investigation, it is realized that the Laybourne daughter was being abused by her own parents. It is likely based on how the dominant unsub brutalizes the parents that he may have been abused by his own parents. The Laybourne parents were his trigger now he sees all parents as abusive towards their children. By killing parents he is getting revenge for his own childhood abuse, while the submissive unsub kills the children mercifully so they don't have to deal with life without their parents (later revealed so they would not abused by their foster parents like the unsubs were). Mutual Victims *At least four victimless home invasions committed prior to Children of the Dark: **Villanosa **Williams **Marcus **Knights *2007: **September 16: The Laybourne family ***The unnamed parents ***The unnamed daughter **October 6: An unnamed family ***The unnamed parents ***An unspecified amount of children **October 15: The Halbert family ***Tom Halbert ***Dina Halbert ***﻿Hayden and Neil Halbert **October 16: The Ortiz family ***The unnamed parents ***Carrie Ortiz ***Danny Ortiz **October 17: The Serrano family ***Robert Serrano ***The unnamed mother ***An unspecified amount of children Appearances *Season Three **"Children of the Dark"﻿ Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killer Families Category:Killing Teams Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Family Annihilators Category:Serial Killers